The Girl Who Sought LoveBut Never got it P1
by The-Lonely-Girl
Summary: A short story about a young girl who wished to be loved, by anyone, just anone. But she never got it. Later on in her life she goes to Konoha to become a real Ninja. She joins a team, and develops a crush on a certain someone [I'll leave you to guess] But


A girl who wanted love...But never got it.

b 

Summary:

She loved him, He didn't. She wanted his attention, but she never really got it. This lead her to depression, he did it. The suicide, he made it occur...But what will he think of it in the end? A small story about teenage love, SasukexOC.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Kimimaro, or Haku. I own Yuriko Nakamura. If I ever did own either of the four I would immediately die or explode out of happiness. That is all.

Sasuke: Thats right.

Me: oO...Wah...?

Sasuke: Whatever...

Me:..Me is sad...-.

Sasuke: Oh god...

Me: Whaaat! 

Sasuke: Your annoying, go away.

Me: - Walks away in sadness. - i 'Sighhhhh...WHY MUST I FEEL LIKE YURIKOOOOOOOOOOO' /i 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is her childhood:

b 

The young girl sat quietly on the kitchen floor. She was frowning while doing so, her parents never cared about her, so she had to care for herself at a very young age. A small sigh came out of her mouth, her small body stood up from the cold tilted floor. Her parents weren't hame so she was all by herself in a big house. The girls name was, b u i **_Yuriko Nakamura /b /u /i _**, she was 5 going on 6. Its very hard for a little kid to be ignored by her own parents in blood or people from the village she lived with. Her small wolf ears twitched as her small cute face turned towards the now opening door. It was her parents of course that had just came from a party from the village. Yuriko as always; was never invited to any special parties of that kind or what so ever. She sniffed as her parents walked right pass her without saying anything as always. She was a bit used to it but it hurt her so much to not have someone around to bond with or talk to, or anything. Her parents just entered their own room and it looked like they were staying there for a while now. So then, the small girl sighed sadly and stood up. She walked towards her room; which was weird because that was all her parents ever gave her. She opened the door slowly as she walking in closing the large door with her tiny hands. Yuriko sat on the blanket on the floor and sighed yet again.

b 

She thought for a while, ' i _Whys...Whys is my mommy and daddy not talking tow me...I want to be wuved...By mommy and daddy...Or at least some won...I should weave den..No one..Wuvs me... /i '_

_ b _

The girl sobbed a bit as she started to cry. She took her backpack; which she found somewhere and put in a small amount of objects she owned. Yuriko put it on her small back and looked over at the window. She got a hard box and put it under the window's light. She climbed on it and opened the window carefully with her small finger. Her small cute face popped out of the window; she looked to her right then to her left. Her short leg went through then the other. Her small figure jumped out of the window and landed on her bare feet, the five year old grunted as pain went through her young body., and bit her lip with her eyes closed tight then crying a little. After she sat there for 5 minutes or so she stood up and started to walk slowly; deep into the village. The young girl received glares but she ignored them. It took the villagers some time to notice that she was leaving the village that hated her for a reason she did not know of. They all _' i Hoorayed /i '_ in happiness. The young looked down as she was walking. She came over a long lake which led towards another village she didn't know of. A bit later she started to walk a trail of dirt. Yuriko tilted her head to the side as she saw a wolf howl in front of her. She smiled weakly as she realized what it meant; and walked towards it.

b 

_** b u i Two Years Later /i /b /u **_

b 

Yuriko waved good bye as she left her old family in tears. She was now seven, the young girl started to walk the trail from two years ago. She looked over a young boy with white hair, two red dots on his forehead, and beautiful green eyes with two red face markings under them. She tilted her head as he blushed.

b 

"Are you from the village of the mist?" The boy said.

b 

Yuriko blinked slowly and said, "Not anymore..."

b 

The boy nodded as he ran off.

b 

"WAIT!" The girl said as the boy turned around with a puzzled look.

b 

"Whats your name?" She smiled as he did.

b 

"Its Kimimaro..." She nodded.

b 

"Mines Yuriko Nakamura..." The boy gave one last smile and left with a small knife that looked like a sharp bone.

b 

She kept walking and looked over at another boy with longish black hair. He smiled at her as she did,

b 

"Haku..." He held his hand out at her.

b 

"Yuriko Nakamura..." i b She smiled then knowing she made a new friend for the first time in her life... /b /i 


End file.
